


Code Red: Ba'Vodu

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: The Secura Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Rex is a Good Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: Part of being a ba'vodu means helping out your brother's kid when she panic-calls you at zero-dark-thirty. That's probably in the rules somewhere.
Series: The Secura Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718575
Comments: 22
Kudos: 393
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Code Red: Ba'Vodu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Red Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697241) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



When a comm goes off at oh-dark-thirty, he cracks an eye open just in case it's his. _Kriff_ , it is. He checks the comm address. "Torrent. And Bly, this had better be good."

The voice that responded was not, in fact, Bly's. It was feminine, young, and asked “Captain Rex?” with a half-terrified tone.

Rex went from annoyed to alert in an instant. “Commander Brood.” Bly’s _ad’ika_ , Maris Brood. They hadn’t met yet, but his heart already twists at the thought of her in trouble. Especially because her using Bly’s comm could not mean anything good.

“Bly said if something happened I—“ she takes a shaky breath, trying to keep herself calm and clearly failing. “I should call you.”

Rex thanks his brother’s preparedness. He speedwalks out of the dorms towards the small office that he keeps his code red holopads in. “That’s a good idea. Can you tell me what’s happened? Where’s Bly?”

  
“That’s—that’s a complicated question. He’s still alive! He and Aayla are still alive,” oh thank the little gods, “but they’re…different.”

“Different how?”

“That’s just it, I don’t know! I don’t know how it happened." She takes another deep breath, takes a moment to center herself. Bly has taught her well "Last night, I got to bed and everything’s fine, and this morning I wake up and they’re—well they’re—“

“Whacha doin’?” A small, Ryl-accented voice asks.

“I’m just, ah, talking to a friend, Aayla.”

Oh. Oh that explains it. Now confident this wasn’t so much a life or death situation so much as a ‘my niece is panicking and I need to help’ situation, Rex felt the ground under him settle. They could do this.

“Then why do you feel so scared?” The small Twi’lek asks.

“Hey,” another small voice chastises her, one far too high for the soldier-like effect its speaker was likely going for. “Don’t back-talk the general.”

  
Ah. Both of them. Going to the holopads, he pulls out the ones specifically for his brothers getting involved in weird Jedi crap.

“Bly it’s fine, she’s just curious. I’m just checking in with someone.” Maris assures. Confidence is good, confidence means that Bly, at least, has a higher likelihood of listening. He has no idea about General Secura though. “If you two could give me a minute, we can go to the mess hall and have breakfast.”

  
  
“Can we have pancakes?”

“If they have them.”

“What are ‘pancakes’?”

As the little Twi’lek emits a sound of scandal, Rex finally manages to find the ‘de-aging’ plan for the 327th Star Corps.

_Kark_. He has plans for General Secura, but not Bly. He’d actually meant to do that tomorrow. Ah well, no plan survives contact with the enemy anyway. "So, Maris, how are you on the clothing situation?"

"Spare tunics and belts. Everything's covered, at least. Aayla's rolling with it but Bly keeps asking if I'm his new instructor or something? And where the rest of his squad is."

"To be fair, the last thing he remembers was Kamino. Now, the first thing you're going to want to do is to call for backup. Would General Vos be available?" And would he be willing to take pictures? Because no way in Sith hell is Rex letting this opportunity pass him by without at least trying to get pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> If Rex had a credit for every time someone commed him for help because their parental-figure just de-aged--Well, he'd only have two credits but it's still really weird that it happened twice.
> 
> ba'vodu--uncle/aunt  
> ad'ika--little kid, used with affection
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
